Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stencil-making type printing machine in which rotary cylindrical drums having different printing regions are individually mounted depending on the stencil size. A stencil printing operation is carried out with a printing stencil wound on the drum which is obtained by cutting a belt-shaped stencil paper provided in the form of a roll in which letters, designs, etc. have been perforated. Before the printing operation is performed with a new printing stencil, the used printing stencil is removed from the rotary cylindrical drum and discharged into a used-stencil accommodating box.